This invention generally relates to gripping devices and, more particularly, to a gripping device adapted for extracting an embedded arrow.
Due to the increase in arrow speed presented by improved archery bows, it has become more difficult to extract an embedded arrow from the penetrated surface. Such difficulties can arise from the depth of penetration of the arrow as well as the inability to obtain a good grip on the arrow shaft. Excessive twisting can distort, if not break, the arrow upon extraction.
In turn, various devices have been proposed for extracting an embedded arrow from the target. However, such devices may ineffectively function, are of ineffective construction and may warp, bend or break the arrow shaft upon extraction, if not properly used.
In response thereto I have devised a device which avoids the aforesaid problems and is effective for extracting the embedded arrow.